Tutoring in Love!
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Minako needs to ace social studies in order to stay on the volleyball team, so when the teacher assigns her a tutor, It's to her joy and his horror when the famour Yaten Kou shows up. Will the idol remain cold to Minako's advances or will the goddess of l


Hey pal! This is my first sailor moon fic and one I think people will enjoy since there aren't many Minako/Yaten fics. So I'll let you guys get too it, Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I said I didn't own them every single time, what do you want? It written in blood DO YOU DO YOU!! *watches lawyers hold up paper and needle* -_- Oh kami +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Assigned to you  
  
"Aino Minako please report to the guidance office, Aino Minako please report to the guidance office."  
  
Hearing her name called around the school first thing in the morning was not what Minako expected that day nor wanted. First off she was interruped in her morning nap and second, it was embarrassing. She looked around then slinked in her seat; everyone was staring at her now.  
  
"Aino, the guidance has called you" The teacher pointed out the obvious.  
  
Groaning, the blond stood and walked quickly out the room to avoid her blushing face. Usagi, Makoto, and Amy looked at one another, each curious about what guidance wanted from the Venus sailor scout.  
  
~*~ "What did I do this time? Maybe they found out it was me who broke the window in the gym."  
  
The possibilities ran through her mind as her feet dragged her reluctant body towards the guidance office. Where she arrived, she started at the offending door that led to the seemingly unknown. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself, her hand hovering over the handle. The door slid opened itself forcefully; before Minako could react she was knocked to the ground while her attacker barely managed to stay on their feet.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
Minako's eyes flew pen, she knew that voice, she was immediately on her fleet faster than lighting making her offender lean back with a small sweatdrop and annoyed look.  
  
"Yaten-kun!"  
  
The silver-haired starlight lifted a brow, his irritation growing immensely. His day, in his opinion, couldn't get worse than now; first he had to dress into the dirty, sweaty P.E uniform, than the couch actually expected him, the Yaten Kou, to run and get extremely sweaty, the very thought made him want to gag in disgust. So when he refused he was sent to guidance who assigned him a mandatory program for the exchange of gym, it wouldn't have bugged him so much if he wasn't going to be subjected to the two things he despised. Finally he runs into the loud, clingy, hyper active blond girl, Minako, who seemed bent on dragging him to the brink of his sanity. This was all in his eyes though, to the normal person, gym wouldn't have been a problem, the assignment wouldn't have been a problem, and having Minako around was anything but a problem, but then again, Yaten wasn't normal.  
  
"Aino-san" he stated, voice covered in frost as usual, then walked off without so much a wave.  
  
Minako frowned sadly, even though she didn't seem perceptive, she was, the cheery mood was just a front to keep things simple, something always seem to be bothering the emerald eyed boy. The serious moment lasted a split second before Minako's eyes became watery and abnormally large, mini waterfalls pouring to the floor.  
  
"Yatteennn-kuunnn!!"  
  
"Aino, come in here."  
  
Minako stopped, her attention distracted, she smiled sheepishly and stepped into the office closing the door behind her. There she looked around the office, mostly white with few painting and pictures hanging up, the left wall was cover with books and the right with filing cabinets, before her rested two chairs and a little ways among them a desk with the guidance teacher, Amawa-sensai. The sailor scout lowered slowly in the stiff chair in front of the desk, her fingers playing among themselves to calm her nerves. Amawa-sensei was a stern woman with sharp features, her graying brown hair was up tightly in a bump on top of her head and her outfit spoke strictly of business.  
  
"Aino" she begun, going through a beige folder "It seems to be your falling behind in social studies, why?"  
  
Minako racked her brain for a moment for an acceptable answer, while also thinking at least it was just about grades.  
  
"I just can't memorize the countries and times, sensei."  
  
The teachers lip thinned, her hand flipping a piece of paper from the folder. She closed the folder she had, then picking up another one and going through it.  
  
"Ah" she hummed pulling out another piece of paper "alright then Aino, we'll solve your problem then."  
  
Minako blinked confused.  
  
"We'll assign you a tutor."  
  
Minako made a face at the thought of a greeky boy coming over and teaching her, it didn't exactly appeal.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, if you do not bring up this grade there will be a punishment."  
  
"What kind of punishment?"  
  
Amawa meet the blonde's eyes.  
  
"You'll be kicked off the volleyball team."  
  
Minako stood abruptly, her hands slamming on the desk.  
  
"What!? No!"  
  
"Then tutoring it is, now go back to class. Your tutor will be coming tonight at your home at 6 pm. be home."  
  
Minako sat slowly back in the chair, his hands clenching the fabric of her school uniform. She nodded grudgingly, standing and exited the room.  
  
Amawa smiled almost sadistically looking down at the paper she pulled out.  
  
"Kou get ready for a challenge to curve that attitude."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Okay my first sailor moon fic! And with my favorite pairings...uh I guess all I have to say it REVIEW! And check back for the next chapter 


End file.
